16 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.20 Nasza gmina - magazyn 08.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (18/26): Humboldt - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 08.30 Teleranek 08.55 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (2): W jaskini potwora - serial przygodowy, Polska 1984 09.50 Wiadomości naukowe 10.05 Telewizja pragnień: Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (3-ost.): Wśród swoich - komedia wojenna, Polska 1970 11.20 Koncert życzeń 11.50 Światowy Dzień Solidarności z chorymi na astmę 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Światowy Dzień Solidarności z chorymi na astmę 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Telewizja pragnień: Ziemia obiecana (2/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1975 14.40 Od przedszkola do Opola: Mieczysław Szcześniak 15.20 Zwierzęta świata: Zatopiona Kraina Scilly (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (stereo) 15.50 Cafe Fin de Siecle: Szalone lata dwudzieste - program edukacyjny 16.10 Światowy Dzień Solidarności z chorymi na astmę 16.20 Sensacje XX wieku: Czerwony Baron 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Bohaterowie i nikczemnicy - Królowa Wschodu (Heroes and Villains - Queen of the East) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (2/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998 21.05 Pierwszy krzyk (17) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.15 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.20 Sportowa niedziela 22.50 Zbrodnia nie ukarana (Getting Away with Murder) - komedia, USA 1996 00.20 Niewinne wino - reportaż (powt.) 00.40 Zygmunt Freud - odkrycie psychoanalizy (1/2): Początki 1885 - 1914 - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (powt.) 01.35 Wrócił JAZZ? 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Hrabia Monte Christo - serial prod. francuskiej 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 9.25 Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 9.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.25 Kręcioła 10.45 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 11,15 Wyprawa z Natlonal Geographic: Ukąszenie węża - film dokumentalny prod. USA 11.40 Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 11.50 Hawajczycy - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 14.00 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.35 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (196) - telenowela prod. polskiej 15.35 Szansa na sukces 16.35 Na dobre i na zle - senal TVP 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna (1): Kolega z wojska - serial TVP 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Eliminacje do halowych MŚ w piłce nożnej 20.00 Jubileusz Marcina Danca (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.05 Nowojorscy gliniarze - serial prod. amerykańskiej 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Tele kamery - wywiad z gwlilzdą 22.55 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Miłość to takie proste 23.55 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślania XV - O perypetiach 0.10 Biały Dwór I - film fabularny prod. francuskiej TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Panorama polonijna 08.30 Samorządni 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Hity dla Ciebie 13.30 Album lubelski 14.00 Dziedzictwo - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Kult kina 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (38) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (148) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (143) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (69) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) (42) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 12.30 Pan domu (Man of the House) - komedia, USA 1995 14.15 Disco Polo Live 15.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (20) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Rycerz nocy (Night Man) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (19) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (141) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Mężczyzna się żeni (Marrying Man) - komedia, USA 1991 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.15 FIFA TV 00.45 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Rainbow Brite (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Planeta Snów (Dream One) - film fantastyczny, USA 1984, reż. Arnaud Selignac, wyk. Jason Connery, Mathilda May, Harvey Keitel, Carole Bouquet (120 min) 12.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z archiwum - Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 14.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Obywatele Prezydenci (My Fellow Americans) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1996, reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Jack Lemmon, James Garner, Dan Aykroyd, John Heard (120 min) 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.35 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Wszystko o Ewie (All About Eve) - film obyczajowy, USA 1950, reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Bette Davis, Anne Baxter, Gary Merrill, Celeste Holm (145 min) 01.45 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (7,8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Gorący temat (Live Shot) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey/Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (42) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (42) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (7,8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (42) - serial animowany, Francja, 1995 15.50 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 16.45 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 18.20 Gorący temat (Live Shot) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey, Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Sknerus (Greedy) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Michael J. Fox, Nancy Travis, Olivia d'Abo (110 min) 22.05 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 23.05 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.15 Śmiertelna wyspa (Savage Island) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1985, reż. Nicholas Beardsly/Edoardo Mulargia, wyk. Leon Askin, Bill Barr, Linda Blair, Stelio Candelli (100 min) 01.00 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek (18/21): Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Staropolski kulig 07.40 Złotopolscy (140,141): Kupon, Cichy ślub - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.30 Mój ślad: Prezydent Lech Wałęsa 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (9/40) - serial animowany, USA 1994 09.00 Ala i As: Zabawa w biuro - program dla dzieci 09.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Słynne koncerty fortepianowe - J. Brahms II koncert fortepianowy B-dur op. 83 - wyk. Piotr Paleczny - fortepian, Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Łódzkiej pod dyrekcją Pawła Przytockiego 10.15 Rok Poloni w USA - reportaż 10.45 Wspomnień czar: Niedorajda - komedia, Polska 1937, reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Renata Radojewska, Michał Znicz, Józef Orwid (75 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Ludźmierskiej w Ludźmierzu 14.05 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.15 Teatr familijny: Biała dama (1) - sztuka Alejandro Casona, Polska 1997, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Anna Seniuk, Jerzy Trela, Joanna Sydor (49 min) 15.05 Teledyski na życzenie 15.15 Zaproszenie: Alma Mater Cracoviensis (2) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15.40 Podwieczorek z... Polonią - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom (8-ost.): Powrót z dalekiej podróży (druga seria) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Tomasz Borkowy, Halina Rowicka, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Englert (90 min) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Dziecko szczęścia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1991, reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Bożena Dykiel (100 min) 21.40 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa czyli Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien (2) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 23.50 Teledyski na życzenie 00.00 Sportowa niedziela 00.30 Podwieczorek z... Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Dziecko szczęścia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1991, reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Bożena Dykiel (100 min) (powt.) 03.40 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa czyli Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien (2) (powt.) 04.15 Mój ślad: Prezydent Lech Wałęsa (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie RTL 7 06.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Sliders 4 - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 11.20 Złodziejski kwadrat (Thieves Quartet) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Phillip Van Lear, Joe Gustaferro, Michele Cole, James Eichling (90 min) 12.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy, 1997, wyk. Kieren Hutchinson, Andrew Binns, Nathaniel Lees, Ray Henwood (50 min) 14.15 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 15.10 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 15.35 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (50 min) 17.15 Więcej niż maskotka (More Than Puppy Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Tom Whitus, wyk. Pamela Beach, Diane Ladd, Craig Benton, Hollis McCarthy, Kyla Rratt (90 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Sknerus (Greedy) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Michael J. Fox, Nancy Travis, Olivia d'Abo (110 min) 22.05 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 23.05 Zbrodnicza pamięć (The Forget-Me-Not Murders) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Richard Crenna, Tyne Daly, Cliff Gorman, Helen Shaver (90 min) 00.40 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Stanley Tucci, Laila Robins (45 min) 01.25 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 01.50 Sknerus (Greedy) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Michael J. Fox, Nancy Travis, Olivia d'Abo (110 min) (powt.) 03.40 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego (powt.) 04.25 Zbrodnicza pamięć (The Forget-Me-Not Murders) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Richard Crenna, Tyne Daly, Cliff Gorman, Helen Shaver (90 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (88) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (20) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (8) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 10.30 Super Dave (5) - serial animowany, Włochy 1992 11.00 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (Jackie Collins) (1/30) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.30 Tybetański dzwon (La Cloche Tibetaine) (7) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1971, reż. Michel Wyn/Serge Friedman, wyk. Wolfgang Preiss, Georges Marie Haardt (50 min) 12.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (22) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 13.00 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Sam Jones, David Lago, Tommy Devers, Joe Gerard Burke (50 min) 14.00 Król wiatru (King of the Wind) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Peter Duffel, wyk. Frank Finlay, Jenny Agutter, Glenda Jackson, Richard Harris (97 min) (powt.) 15.55 Czworonożny duch (My Ghost Dog) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. John Putch, wyk. Bryan Mandez, Leo Milbrook, Russ Tamblyn, John Phillip Law (87 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (66) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Na wirażu (Fast Track) (18) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, wyk. Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr (50 min) 19.00 Scarlett (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Timothy Dalton, Stephen Colins, Sean Bean (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Kameleon (The Pretender) (2/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) (powt.) 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison (45 min) 21.50 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (43) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar, Agnieszka Wagner (45 min) 22.45 Maska śmierci (Mask of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. David Mitchell, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Rae Dawn Chong, Billy Dee Williams (90 min) 00.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 00.55 ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.25 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.55 Pożegnanie Canal+ 7.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 09.00 (K) Joanna D'Arc (Joan of Arc) (1) - dramat historyczny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Christian Douguay, wyk. Leelee Sobieski, Jacqueline Bisset, Powers Boothe (92 min) 10.35 (K) Mookie - komedia, Francja 1998, reż. Hevre Palud, wyk. Eric Cantona, Jacques Villert (83 min) 12.00 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Droga do kariery (W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Art Carney, Conny van Dyke, Jerry Reed (91 min) 15.30 (K) Deser: N.Y. - zaginiona cywilizacja - film krótkometrażowy 15.50 (K) Shadrach - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Andie McDowell, Harvey Keitel, Scott terra, Daniel Treat (84 min) 17.15 (K) Wild Man Blues - film dokumentalny 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Jasno - ciemno - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.00 (K) Przygody szwajcarskich Robinsonów (New Swiss Family Robinson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Steward Raffill, wyk. Jane Seymour, David Carradine, James Keach (90 min) 22.40 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 00.35 (K) Kaskader - Na tropie bursztynowej komnaty (Cascadeur) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Hardy Martins, wyk. Regula Grauwiller, Hardy Martins, Heiner Lauterbach (105 min) 02.25 (K) Goło i wesoło (The Full Monty) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Peter Cattaneo, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Mark Addy, Ailliam Snape, Steve Husian (88 min) 03.55 (K) Przeprawa (Morgan's Ferry) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Kelly McGillis, Billy Zane, Henry Rollins, Johnny Galecki (87 min) 05.25 (K) Casper: Narodziny duszka (A Spirited Beginning) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Lori Laughlin (97 min) Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.10 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.25 Śmiercionośna broń - film sensacyjny, USA 09.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 10.25 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.15 Morderstwo na polu golfowym - film kryminalny, Francja 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.10 Siódmy stopień skażenia - film sensacyjny, USA 15.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.15 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.20 Obcy - film sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.15 Lord protektor - film sensacyjny, USA 22.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.25 Niezbite dowody (Hard Evidence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Paul Girard, wyk. Kira Red, Larry Gund, Jyl Dillon (90 min) 00.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.35 Miłość Lany (Lana in Love) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Bashar Shibib, wyk. Daphna Kastner, Clark Gregg, Susan Eyton Jones, Ivan E. Roth (85 min) 03.05 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Studio sport: Koszykówka 19.40 Osławiona (Notorious) - thriller, USA 1946, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Fay Baker, Bea Benaderet, Ingrid Bergman, Charles D. Brown (101 min) 21.50 Eurovillage 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Tmt 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 08.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Men - magazyn dla panów 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Norwegowie - film dokumentalny, Norwegia 1998 18.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 21.30 Wichrowe wzgórza (Wuthering Heights) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Peter Kosminsky, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes, Janet McTeer, Simon Shepherd (105 min) 23.15 Men - magazyn dla panów 23.45 Barrett (Barrett the Gunslinger) - western, USA 1994, reż. Anthony Bond, wyk. Mark Mulder, Peter J. Elliott, Janine Denison, Stuart Parker (91 min) Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 07.50 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 09.20 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 09.40 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 11.20 Charlie Chaplin 11.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.10 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 14.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 15.00 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (80 min) 16.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 18.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 21.20 Charlie Chaplin 21.50 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 23.20 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 23.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.10 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06:00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk-show 06:30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Domek na prerii - serial familijny 08:00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09:00 Krecica - obycz, Francja 1995 10:30 Polsat dookoła świata: Indonezja - magazyn 11:00 życie jak poker - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Gotuję, bo lubię - magazyn 11:45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Domek na prerii - serial dla dzieci 13:00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14:00 Amazonka (3) - melodramat, Francja 1992 15:00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17:30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk-show 18:00 Na topie: Madonna - magazyn rozrywkowy 18:30 życie jak poker - serial 19:00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20:00 Sekrety gwiazd: Tyrone Power - biograficzny, 1999 21:00 Hamlet - dramat, USA 1990 23:00 życie jak poker - serial 23:30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk-show 00:00 Amazonka (3) - melodramat, Francja 1992 01:00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy Hbo 06.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn 07.15 Noc Bożego Narodzenia (Ebenezer) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Ken Jubenville, wyk. Jack Palance, Rick Schroder, Amy Locane, Albert Schultz (93 min) 08.50 Zawsze górą (Always Outnumbered) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Bill Cobbs, Daniel Williams, Natalie Cole (110 min) 10.40 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa (Krippendorf's Tribe) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith (94 min) 12.15 Przyjemniaczek (Mr Nice Guy) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1997, reż. Sammo Hung, wyk. Jackie Chan, Richard Norton, Miki Lee, Karen McLymont (85 min) 13.45 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Kim Basinger - magazyn filmowy 14.15 Złowroga głębia (Hostile Waters) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Drury, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Martin Sheen, Max von Sydow, Colm Feore (91 min) 15.50 Trójka zakładników (Three Fugitives) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Nick Nolte, Martin Short, James Earl Jones, Sarah Rowland Doroff (93 min) 17.30 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson - magazyn filmowy 18.10 Zabijanie na śniadanie (Grosse Pointe Blank) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997, reż. George Armitage, wyk. John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Dan Aykroyd, Joan Cusack (102 min) 20.00 Krzyk 2 (Scream 2) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Liev Schreiber (116 min) 22.00 Teoria spisku (Conspiracy Theory) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Julia Roberts, Patrick Stewart (129 min) 00.15 Przyjemniaczek (Mr Nice Guy) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1997, reż. Sammo Hung, wyk. Jackie Chan, Richard Norton, Miki Lee, Karen McLymont (85 min) 01.45 Koszmar minionego lata (I Know What You Did Last Summer) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe, Freddie Prinze Jr (101 min) 03.25 Egzekutor (The Enforcer) - thriller, USA 1976, reż. James Fargo, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Tyne Daly, Harry Guardino, Bradford Dillman (93 min) 05.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.30 Królestwo lwów: Pustynie Afryki - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 Super 1 08:00 Filmy dla dzieci 09:30 Nasze smaczki 10:10 Namiętności - telenowela 11:00 Teleshopping 11:30 Koszykówka 13:00 Teleshopping 13:30 T & T - serial 14:00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 14:30 Geronimo - telenowela 15:30 Filmy dla dzieci 16:00 Bill Cosby Show 16:30 Dzisiejsze czasy - film fab. USA 18:20 Namiętności - telenowela 19:20 Filmy dla dzieci 20:00 Tam gdzie rosną poziomki - film fab. Szwecja 22:10 Don Camillo i poseł Peppone - film fab. Włochy 00:05 Playboy * Muzyka TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Niedziela sportowa 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Galeria Satyrykonu 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn bydgoski 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Bazyliki Św. Wincentego a'Paulo w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Przeboje TV Kraków 08.40 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 13.40 Krakowianie na planie 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Post scriptum Kroniki 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Uciechy spod strzechy 08.20 Z historią na TY 08.40 Mój świat 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Muzyczna niedziela 13.05 Studio sport: Rajd Pekin - Paryż 13.30 Magazyn kulturalny 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Na fali 21.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop 08.05 Tydzień w Teleskopie 08.15 Widnokrąg 08.35 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 08.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Studio sport 13.45 Tele Most - Poznań - Szczecin - Wrocław 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Program sportowy 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - program muzyczny 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 08.45 Puchar Konfederacji w siatkówce kobiet 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Tak grała Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 13.00 W stronę gór 13.20 Pan Tadeusz w Ameryce - reportaż 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 Studio sport: I liga hokeja - mecz SKH Sanok - Unia Oświęcim 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Za rogatkami 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.10 Program sportowy 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.20 Reportaż 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum muzycznej Siódemki 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Bajki na dzień dobry 08.20 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.20 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: S jak Samica Stęszewska - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 09.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.05 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Znajomi z ZOO - program przyrodniczy 14.00 Zakręcony program - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Magazyn koszykarski 22.00 (WP) Dekalog IX - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Artur Barciś, Jan Jankowski (58 min) 23.00 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny TV Toya 08.25 Przygody pana Superptaszka - film przygodowy 09.30 Tramp - komedia 09.50 Gaz rozweselający - komedia 10.15 Jezus, królestwo bez granic - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Bitwa o Moskwę (2) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1985, reż. Jurij Ozierow, wyk. Michaił Ulianow, Aleksandr Gołobrodko, Jakow Tripolski (90 min) 12.30 Zaćmienie słońca - film dokumentalny 12.45 W murach 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Dwory i Pałace Ziemi Gorzowskiej - program krajoznawczy 14.00 Scena integracji 14.20 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Z modą i urodą - magazyn mody 14.45 Nie wolno 15.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 15.45 Re 16.00 Koncerty na farmie - program muzyczny 17.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18.00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka, Popeye Żeglarz, Królik Bugs gra w baseball - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Szary - film dokumentalny 20.15 Konwój (Convoy) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Ali MacGraw, Ernest Borgnine, Burt Young (105 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.15 Przynęta - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza Szczecin 06.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.30 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Koncert życzeń 12.30 Patrol - magazyn kryminalny 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Sknerus (Greedy) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Michael J. Fox, Nancy Travis, Olivia d'Abo (110 min) 22.05 Piękny i bestia - talk show 23.05 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.15 Śmiertelna wyspa (Savage Island) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1985, reż. Nicholas Beardsly/Edoardo Mulargia, wyk. Leon Askin, Bill Barr, Linda Blair, Stelio Candelli (100 min) 01.00 Patrol - magazyn kryminalny 01.30 Koncert życzeń 02.00 Program na poniedziałek 02.05 Teleinformator TV Dolnośląska 06.15 Program publicystyczny 06.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 12.30 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Sknerus (Greedy) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Michael J. Fox, Nancy Travis, Olivia d'Abo (110 min) 22.05 Piękny i bestia - talk show 23.05 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.15 Śmiertelna wyspa (Savage Island) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1985, reż. Nicholas Beardsly/Edoardo Mulargia, wyk. Leon Askin, Bill Barr, Linda Blair, Stelio Candelli (100 min) 01.00 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Program publicystyczny Porion 06:00 BTV nocą 10:00 Program dnia 10:05 TV Shop 10:20 świat malucha 11:20 Skarb starego zamku - film animowany, USA 12:40 Muzyka amerykańska 13:40 Dokument: świadectwo czasu 14:00 Kuchnie świata - magazyn kulinarny 14:30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie 15:00 TV Shop 15:15 Rozmowy z ... Alicja Majewska 16:00 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 Yancy Derringer - serial sensacyjny 17:00 Zima, zima ... - magazyn informacyjno--rozrywkowy 19:00 Etiudy studenckie: Prace filmowe studentów 19:30 Decoy - serial sensacyjny 20:00 Rój - kolejny atak - katastroficzny, USA 21:35 Kto się nie boi Leszka Kołakowskiego - talk-show 22:05 TV Shop 22:20 Na zawsze - sensacyjny, Włochy 23:55 TV Shop 00:10 Program na jutro 00:15 BTV nocą Wielkopolska TV Kablowa 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Lokalny Poznań 07.50 Program muzyczny 08.00 Praca - komedia 08.25 Przygody pana Superptaszka - film przygodowy 09.30 Gaz rozweselający - komedia 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 11.00 Studio sport 12.20 Czas na sport - program sportowy 12.30 Zaćmienie słońca - film dokumentalny 12.50 Wplączemy Cię w sieć - program komputerowy 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Królik Bugs - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Zrób jak chcesz - program poradnikowy 17.25 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Królik Bugs - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Konwój (Convoy) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Ali MacGraw, Ernest Borgnine, Burt Young (105 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.10 Konwój (Convoy) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Ali MacGraw, Ernest Borgnine, Burt Young (105 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.30 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Sknerus (Greedy) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Michael J. Fox, Nancy Travis, Olivia d'Abo (110 min) 22.05 Piękny i bestia - talk show 23.05 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.15 Śmiertelna wyspa (Savage Island) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1985, reż. Nicholas Beardsly/Edoardo Mulargia, wyk. Leon Askin, Bill Barr, Linda Blair, Stelio Candelli (100 min) 01.00 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Zakończenie programu Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Muzyka w pałacach: Baranów 09.25 Poszukiwany poszukujący - film dokumentalny 10.00 Przygody Saltiego (7) - serial dla dzieci 10.25 Archeologia: Detektywi faraonów - film dokumentalny 11.10 Nagroda Cypraea w Sorento - relacja 11.30 Podstawy życia moralnego człowieka - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Pigmeje - film dokumentalny 12.15 Misje: Róbmy to nadal wspólnie - program duszpasterski 12.30 Klasyka kina: Starsza Pani znika (The Lady Vanishes) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1938, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Margaret Lockwood, Michael Redgrave, Paul Lukas, Dame May Whitty (97 min) 14.10 Paradoksy św. Teresy z Lisieux - film dokumentalny 14.35 Maryja i Konfederacja Barska w twórczości Jacka Kowalskiego - program muzyczny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 15.25 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 15.35 Marzenie Daniela Comboniego - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Szum Prutu, Czeremoszu... - film dokumentalny 16.20 Józef - monodram 16.55 W skarbcu ludzkości - film dokumentalny 17.20 Proboszcz prezydentów - reportaż 17.35 Stan wojenny - film dokumentalny 17.55 Dar z życia - program duszpasterski 18.25 Afryka - ostatnia miłość i marzenie Alfreda - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Święty Maksymilian patron trudnych czasów - film dokumentalny 20.20 Tajemnicze skarby Porsenny - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Stolice i metropolie świata: Singapur - film krajoznawczy 21.40 Człowiek religijny - film dokumentalny 22.00 Sagrada Familia - impresja filmowa 22.10 Yanomami - dzieci lasu - film dokumentalny 22.25 Instytucja spełnionej nadziei - reportaż 22.35 Ewangelie jako źródła historyczne - film dokumentalny 23.15 Hiszpański wieczór - felieton 23.25 Powołanie franciszkańskie - film dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu M6 05.50 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 08.00 Filles a papa - serial fabularny 08.25 Studio Sud - serial fabularny 08.50 Czarny rumak - serial przygodowy, USA 09.15 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 11.30 Projection Privee - magazyn filmowy 12.05 Turbo - magazyn 12.40 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 12.50 Sports evenement - magazyn sportowy 13.20 Sen o Dzikim Zachodzie (Dream West) (1/3) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Alice Krige, Claude Akins. John Anderson (91 min) 15.00 Sen o Dzikim Zachodzie (Dream West) (2/3) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Alice Krige, Claude Akins. John Anderson (92 min) 16.50 Frequenstar: Patrick Bruel - magazyn muzyczny 18.55 Seven Days - serial fabularny, USA 1998 19.50 Jutro w jednym słowie 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.40 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 20.50 Zone interdite - magazyn 22.40 Meteo - prognoza pogody 22.45 Culture Pub - magazyn 23.15 L'Amant - film fabularny, Włochy, reż. Franck de Niro, wyk. Malo, Anthony Steffen, Mack Kiran, Barbara Blasco (73 min) 00.30 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 00.40 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 01.30 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.30 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 02.50 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 03.50 Frequenstar: Iam - magazyn muzyczny 04.35 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 05.00 Turbo - magazyn 05.25 Sports Evenement - magazyn sportowy Ort Ostankino 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Magazyn wojskowy 04.40 Klub Disney'a: Guffi i przyjaciele 05.10 Poranna gwiazda 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Nieobyczajne zapiski D. Kryłowa 06.25 Dopóki wszyscy w domu 07.05 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 07.30 Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 07.55 Smakowite historie 08.05 Zwycięzca (Pabieditiel) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1975, reż. Andriej Ładynin, wyk. Aleksander Zbrujew, Georgij Taratorkin, Walentina Karewa, Iwan Ryżow (110 min) 09.55 Klub podróżników - magazyn podróżniczy 10.30 Rosyjskie muzea - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) - serial, USA 1992 11.55 Teleturniej dla dzieci 12.25 Klub Disney'a: 101 dalmatyńczyków - film animowany 12.50 Klub Disney'a: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - film animowany 13.20 Jak to było - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.10 Panorama śmiechu - program Jewgienija Petrosjana 14.45 Leon zawodowiec (Leon) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1994, reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jean Reno, Nathalie Portman, Gary Oldman, Danny Aiello (105 min) 17.00 Program autorski Sergieja Dorienko 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Żyleta (Barb Wire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David Hogan, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Temura Morrison, Victoria Rowell, Jack Noseworthy (94 min) 19.50 Micke Hammer - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) (na żywo) Bobsleje: Zawody P¦ w Cortina d'Ampezzo - czwórki 10.00 (P) Saneczkarstwo: ME w Winterbergu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.15 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: P¦ w Ruhpolding - 12,5 km mężczyzn na dochodzenie 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Bobsleje: Zawody P¦ w Cortina d'Ampezzo - czwórki 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: P¦ w Ruhpolding - 12,5 km mężczyzn na dochodzenie 12.45 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: P¦ mężczyzn w Wengen - slalom - 2 przejazd 13.45 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: P¦ kobiet w Altenmarkt-Zauchense - supergigant (wydarzenia dnia) 14.45 (P) Biathlon: P¦ w Ruhpolding - 12,5 km mężczyzn na dochodzenie (wydarzenia dnia) 16.00 (P) Bobsleje: Zawody P¦ w Cortina d'Ampezzo - czwórki (wydarzenia dnia) 17.00 (P) Saneczkarstwo: ME w Winterbergu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 (P) Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: ME w Hamar (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 Sport motocyklowy: Halowy P¦ w trialu w Sheffield (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.30 Automobilizm: Ceremonia wręczenia nagród FIA w Monaco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.30 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Mario Schiesser - Timo Hoffman) 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomo¶ci - Centrum Sportowe - podsumowanie roku 23.15 (P) Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: ME w Hamar (wydarzenia dnia) 00.45 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomo¶ci - Centrum Sportowe - podsumowanie roku 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) 05.00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Hanowerze (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (53) (powt.) 07.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Powderhausen TV (4) - magazyn snowboardowy (powt.) 09.15 Monster Trucks (3) (powt.) 10.15 Poza kontrolą (9) - magazyn (powt.) 10.30 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.30 Piłka nożna: Finał halowych Mistrzostw Niemiec w Monachium (powt.) 12.30 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Finał halowych Mistrzostw Niemiec w Monachium 14.00 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 14.30 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 14.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - mecz Frankfurt Lions - Berlin Capitals 17.45 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 18.45 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 19.45 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 20.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 20.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 21.45 Piłka nożna: Finał halowych Mistrzostw Niemiec w Monachium (powt.) 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Touchdown: Liga NFL - play-off 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (1) (powt.) Ard 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami - magazyn dla dzieci 07.00 Przygody w Weidenstedt - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Pumuckl TV - program dla dzieci 08.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 10.25 Główka - magazyn 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Dzieci z Alstertal - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie: W kraju wielkiego niedźwiedzia - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Wüerzburglm dokumentalny 14.30 Rozwiązana kolekcja - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 The People's Princess - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Gabrielle beaumont, wyk. Amy Clare Seccombe, George Jackos, Anthony Valentine, Lisa Eichhorn (100 min) 16.45 Wiadomości 16.48 Poradnik ARD: dom i ogród - magazyn poradnikowy 17.15 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa: Nowe światy - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Policja kryminalna radzi 18.08 Przegląd sportowy - magazyn 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 19.50 Sport-telegram - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 21.45 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 22.45 Tytuły, tezy, temperamenty - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.35 Marianna Ucria - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Franc. 1996, reż. Roberto Faenza, wyk. Emmanuelle Laborit, Roberto Herlitzka, Laura Morante, Laura Betti (99 min) 01.15 Wiadomości 01.25 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 01.40 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Australian Open - relacja z Melbourne Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 09.15 Widzieć - nie słyszeć - magazyn dla nie słyszących 09.45 Czas dla Bawarii - magazyn regionalny 10.15 Stacje: To jest wasz kraj - wyjście biednych z nędzy - film dokumentalny 11.00 Rozmowy o nauce - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.45 Lektury - magazyn literacki 12.15 Maria Callas - słynne nagrania koncertowe z lat 1958-65 - film dokumentalny 13.10 Królestwo niedźwiedzi polarnych - film dokumentalny 13.55 The Black Shield of Falworth - film historyczny, USA 1954, reż. Rudolph Mat‚, wyk. Tony Curtis, Janet Leigh, David Farrar, Barbara Rush (95 min) 15.30 MaxQ - apetyt na wiedzę - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16.00 BR od środka - magazyn 16.30 Podróż do Włoch - magazyn turystyczny 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 17.05 W drogę - reportaże z podróży - magazyn podróżniczy 17.30 My w Europie: Obrazy z basenu Morza Śródziemnego - magazyn krajoznawczy 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Ze Szwabii i Starej Bawarii; Wiadomości z Frankonii - program regionalny 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości 19.00 Beeyerisch Eisenstein - czesko-bawarski dworzec - film dokumentalny 19.45 Sąsiedzkie opowieści (Geschichten aus dem Nachbarhaus) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Peter Weisflog, wyk. Gert Anthoff, Solveig Arnarsdottir, Erich Hallhuber, Maria Singer (90 min) 21.15 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.30 Niedzielny reportaż 22.00 Sportowa trybuna - magazyn sportowy 22.20 Sport w regionie - magazyn sportowy 22.30 14 dni dożywocia (14 Tage lebenslänglich) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Roland Suso Richter, wyk. Kei Wiesinger, Michael Mendl, Katharina Meinecke, Sylvia Leifheit (101 min) 00.10 Rundschau - wiadomości 00.15 Dixieland Festival 1998 - koncert jazzowy 01.15 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Mdr 05.55 Program lokalny 06.25 Człowiek, który przyszedł po babci - komedia. NRD 1972, reż. Roland Oehme, wyk. Rolf Herricht, Winfried Glatzeder, Marita Böhme, Ilse Voigt (89 min) 07.55 Dźwięk dzwonów - program religijny 08.00 Zraniona ziemia - misja w Królewcu - film dokumentalny 08.30 Cudowna Północ - program krajoznawczy 09.15 Szkice z Maroka - film dokumentalny 10.00 (na żywo) Śpiewajcie Panu pieśń nową - uroczyste nabożeństwo z okazji otwarcia Roku Bachowskiego w Turyngii 11.00 Zmierzch Tytanów (Clash of the Titans) - baśń filmowa, W. Bryt. 1981, reż. Desmond Davis, wyk. Laurence Olivier, Harry Hamlin, Ursula Andress, Maggie Smith (111 min) 13.00 Cesarz muzykantów '99: doroczna gala Parady przebojów 14.30 Boulevard Bio - talk show 15.30 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 16.00 Porady dla podróżnych - magazyn turystyczny 16.30 Róża Wiatrów - magazyn międzynarodowy 17.00 Wszystkiego najlepszego! - koncert życzeń 18.00 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 18.05 In aller Freundschaft - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998/99 18.50 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 (na żywo) Kripo live - magazyn policyjny 20.15 U kolebki słynnych pieśni ludowych - program rozrywkowy 21.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.00 Sportarena - magazyn sportowy 22.15 Pokój z widokiem (Ein Zimmer mit Ausblick): Podróż do Polski - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1977 22.55 Sport extra - program sportowy 23.25 Affettuose lantananze - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1989, reż. Sergio Rossi, wyk. Lina Sastri, Fiorenza Marchegiani, Angela Finocchiaro (97 min) 01.00 Podróże z Dubinskim - magazyn turystyczny 01.50 Odkrywamy u nas - magazyn krajoznawczy 02.05 Kripo live - magazyn policyjny (powt.) 02.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 02.50 Wędrowanie przez Saksonię-Anhalt - program krajoznawczy 03.15 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 03.45 Sachsen-Anhalt - magazyn regionalny 04.15 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 04.45 Brisant Blue Moon - program rozrywkowy 05.15 Zraniona ziemia - misja w Królewcu - film dokumentalny (powt.) 05.45 Po prostu genialne! - program rozrywkowy 06.10 Porady dla podróżnych - magazyn turystyczny (powt.) Pro 7 06.40 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 07.20 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 07.45 Dennis - serial animowany 08.10 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 08.35 Loggerheads - serial animowany 09.05 Garfield - serial animowany 09.30 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 10.00 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 10.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 10.55 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 11.05 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 11.55 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 12.40 Więźniowie Zendy (The Prisoner of Zenda, Inc.) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1996, reż. Stefan Scaini, wyk. Jonathan Jackson, William Shatner, Jay Brazeau, Richard Lee Jackson (100 min) 14.35 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 15.25 Stracony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 16.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 17.10 Ewoki - bitwa o Endor (Ewoks: The Battle for Endor) - film SF, USA 1985, reż. Jim Wheat/Ken Wheat, wyk. Carel Struycken, Aubree Miller, Wilford Brimley, Sian Phillips (89 min) 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Tin Cup (Tin Cup) - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996, reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Rene Russo, Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Linda Hart, Dennis Burkley, Rex Linn (150 min) 22.55 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 00.00 Trefny szmal (Kounterfeit) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. John Mallory Asher, wyk. Bruce Payne, Hilary Swank, Corbin Bernsen, Michael Gross (87 min) 01.30 Pogoń za prawdą (Dying to Remember) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Melissa Gilbert, Ted Shackelford, Scott Plank, Christopher Stone (91 min) 03.15 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.10 Stracony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 04.55 Świat cudów (powt.) Rtl 05.30 Herkules - serial animowany (powt.) 05.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.15 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.00 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 07.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 07.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.40 Herkules - serial animowany 09.05 Obcy w mojej rodzinie - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 09.55 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 10.40 Silver Surfer - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 11.00 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.00 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.15 Biały kieł (White Fang) - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Klaus Maria Brandauer, Ethan Hawke (104 min) 14.15 Roar - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997/98 15.10 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1997/98 16.05 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 16.55 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - Dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe - program dokumentalny 20.15 The Final Voyage - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Dylan Walsh, Erika Eleniak, Ice-T, John Koyama (88 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Alarm dla helikopterów - policyjni piloci w akcji (2) - reportaż 23.30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 00.00 100 Millionen Mark Show - teleturniej 00.30 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.45 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 01.40 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 02.30 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.25 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.20 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) Rtl 2 05.25 Powrót Tarzana - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 06.20 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 07.15 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 08.55 Abbronzatissimi - komedia, Włochy 1992, reż. Bruno Gaburro, wyk. Jerry Calu, Alba Parietti, Teo Teocoli (108 min)(powt.) 10.50 Honeymoon - komedia romantyczna, Australia 1997, reż. Joan Carr-Wiggin, wyk. Pascale Bussieres, Stephen Shellen, Tammy Lauren, Anthony Ulc (95 min) 12.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.45 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata (powt.) 14.50 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Aber Hallo! - show Franka Elstnera 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 In The House - serial komediowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Raczka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/98 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Bestia (The Beast) (2) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. William Petersen, Karen Sillas, Larry Drake, Charles Martin Smith, Ronald Guttman (115 min) 22.10 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.15 Electric Blue - magazyn erotyczny 01.45 Die Redaktion - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Bestia (The Beast) (2) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. William Petersen, Karen Sillas, Larry Drake, Charles Martin Smith, Ronald Guttman (115 min) (powt.) 04.40 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990/95 Sat 1 05.50 Na wyciecze: Nowy Jork - Zakupy w światowej metropolii - magazyn podróżniczy 06.15 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.20 Cyrkowe dzieci (Zirkuskinder) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1958, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Gerhard Riedmann, Heidi Brühl, Hans Moser, Ossi Wanka (82 min) 07.50 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.50 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 09.50 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 10.20 Prawo jazdy (License to Drive) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Gregg Beeman, wyk. Corey Haim, Corey Feldman, Carol Kane, Richard Masur (110 min) 12.05 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) (3) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1993, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Alessandra Martines, Kim Rossi Stuart, Stefano Davanzati (105 min) 14.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: halowy PN - relacja finałów z Monachium 18.00 blitz - magazyn publicystyczny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Zemsta jest słodka - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Bardzo śmieszne! - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.45 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 00.15 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 00.20 African Timber - film przygodowy, Niem./Franc. 1989, reż. Peter F. Bringmann, wyk. Heiner Lauterbach, Dietmar Schönherr, Deborah Lacey, Julien Guiomar (95 min) 02.15 Prawo jazdy (License to Drive) - komedia, USA 1988 (powt.) 03.45 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1994 (powt.) 04.35 Bardzo śmieszne! (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Ludwig Ritter von Köchel - film dokumentalny 09.45 Obrazy Adriana Marthalera, Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy g-dur - koncert, wyk. Gustav-Mahler-Jugendorchester pod dyr. Jamesa Judda, Szwajcaria 1999 10.20 Lista bestsellerów - magazyn literacki 11.30 Małżeństwo (Abwege) - film niemy, Niemcy 1928, reż. Georg Wilhelm Pabst, wyk. Gustav Diessl, Brigitte Helm, Herta von Walther, Jack Trevor (98 min) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Lukas Resetarits - film dokumentalny 14.30 Katalog rzeczowy (2) - program dokumentalny 15.00 Sagi rodzinne (2/4): Zaireowie i Voigtowie - film dokumentalny 16.00 HITEC: Nowinki ze świata sztucznej inteligencji - film dokumentalny 16.30 Architektura przełomu tysiąclecia (2/6): Londyn - film dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Ruge.dziewiętnastadziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Terra X: Powódź przyszła punkt 12.10 21.00 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Ironbridge - pierwszy wielki most stalowy świata - film dokumentalny 21.15 Ukryte miasto - film dokumentalny 22.00 Kontrola od stóp do głów - film dokumentalny 23.20 Komisarz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1974 00.20 Sprytne kłamstwa (Brilliant Lies) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1996, reż. Richard Franklin, wyk. Gia Carides, Anthony La Paglia, Zoe Carodes, Ray Barrett (90 min) 01.50 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 02.20 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 02.45 Dziennik (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.45 Ruge.dziewiętnastadziesięć (powt.) SuperRtl 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo (powt.) 10.40 Isola Bella - komedia, Niemcy 1961, reż. Hans Grimm, wyk. Marianne Hold, Paul Hubschmid, Monika Dahlberg, Claus Biederstaedt (89 min)(powt.) 12.15 Arka Noego - serial przyrodniczy, Niemcy 1997 12.40 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 13.05 Shnookums & Meat - serial animowany 13.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 13.55 Gumisie - serial animowany 14.20 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 14.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 15.15 Doug - serial animowany 15.40 Space Cats - serial animowany 16.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany 16.35 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Nietykalni Elliota Myszy - serial animowany 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 19.00 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Opowieści mórz południowych (Tales Of The South Seas) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Francja/Luksemburg 1998 21.10 April, April - show Franka Elstnera 22.10 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 23.05 Miłość dla pieniędzy (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Mitzi Gaynor, Gig Young, Thelma Ritter (91 min) 00.55 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.25 Program nocny Tm3 06.00 Jeopardy! - teleturniej (powt.) 08.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Tmini3 - seriale animowane 12.10 Entertainment Tonight! - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.40 Absolutely Fabulous - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1992 (powt.) 13.20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Droga Borussi Dortmund do zwycięstwa Ligi Mistrzów 15.15 Champions Club - magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 16.15 Mieszkać i żyć: zdrowie, kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 18.15 Miejsce dla zwierząt - magazyn przyrodniczy 19.15 Przed i po - magazyn mody 20.15 Witaj w domu (Welcome Home) - melodramat, USA 1989, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, JoBeth Williams, Sam Waterston, Brian Keith (88 min) 22.05 Pola śmierci (The Killing Fields) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1984, reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Sam Waterston, Haing S. Ngor, John Malkovich, Julian Sands (136 min) 00.40 Champions Club - magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 01.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Droga Borussi Dortmund do zwycięstwa Ligi Mistrzów (powt.) 03.55 Miejsce dla zwierząt - magazyn przyrodniczy (powt.) 04.45 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy Vox 06.05 Legenda o świetlistym ptaku - film dokumentalny 06.55 Magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Sierpień (August) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Anthony Hopkins, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Kate Burton, Leslie Phillips, Gawn Grainger (90 min)(powt.) 09.45 DCTP Premium Club - magazyn publicystyczny 10.40 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung (powt.) 11.25 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.25 Dziki błękit (3/6): Żółwie na plaży - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1992 13.55 Legenda o świetlistym ptaku - film dokumentalny 14.55 Skradziona młodość (Stolen Youth) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Sharon Lawrence, Brian Austin Green, Harley Jane Kozak, John Cetz (105 min) 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Mikronezja - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Portret damy (The Portrait of a Lady) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1996, reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Martin Donovan, John Malkovich, Barbara Hershey (139 min) 23.00 Wielki skok (The Big Fall) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. C. Thomas Howell, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Sophie Ward (90 min) 00.45 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.45 The Diary, Part 2 - film erotyczny, USA 1999, reż. Nicolas Weber, wyk. Lila Bauman, Kestrel Boyle, Jason Daviues, Abigail Olegski (90 min)(powt.) 03.40 Psy gończe 2 (Bloodhounds 2) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Nia Peebles, Ian Tracey, Suki Byrnes (90 min)(powt.) 05.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.30 Radość podróżowania: Egipt - magazyn (powt.) 06.00 Smok Stanleya - serial dla dzieci 06.25 Gdzie jest Walter? - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Bambusowe misie - serial animowany 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.05 Teddy i Annie - serial animowany 09.15 Na czasie - magazyn społeczny 09.30 Transmisja ewangelickiego nabożeństwa z Otterbergu 10.15 (na żywo) Biatlon: PŚ w Ruhpolding (12,5 km mężczyzn, 10 km kobiet) ; Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ w Wengen (slalom mężczyzn) 11.05 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ w Altenmarkt-Zauch (supergigant kobiet), Saneczkarstwo: ME w Winterbergu; Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: ME w Hamar 15.10 Mieszczanie, ratujecie wasze miasta - akcja ochrony zabytków 15.20 Mystic Pizza - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Julia Roberts, Annabeth Gish, Lili Taylor, Vincent D'Onofrio (120 min) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Reportaże sportowe ZDF - magazyn 18.15 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn parlamentarny 19.30 Następcy Schliemanna: Pierwszy człowiek - poszukiwania w kraju diamentów - film dokumentalny 20.15 Rosamunde Pilcher: Długa droga do szczęścia (Der lange Weg zum Glück) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Dieter Kehler, wyk. Barbara Wussow, Harald Krassnitzer, Michael Roll, Clelia Sarato (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Salto kommunale - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 22.30 Piękne perspektywy - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 22.55 Przejazd (Durchreise) (3) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 00.40 Wiadomości 00.45 Niewinne (L'innocente) - włoski dramat psychologiczny, 1976, reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Giancarlo Gioannini, Laura Antonelli, Jennifer O'Neill, Didier Haudepin (124 min) 02.50 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.30 Straßenfeger 03.50 ML Mona Lisa (powt.) 04.30 Conrad i S-ka (powt.) Viva 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 13.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy (powt.) 14.00 S Club 7 w Miami - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 1999 (powt.) 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: m.in. Eiffel 65 (powt.) 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (powt.) 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Mtv 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 11.00 ESSENTIAL MTV WEEKEND 11.30 The Essential Backstreet Boys - spotkanie z gwiazdą 12.00 ESSENTIAL MTV WEEKEND 12.30 The Essential Robbie Williams - spotkanie z gwiazdą 13.00 ESSENTIAL MTV WEEKEND 13.30 The Essential R.E.M. - spotkanie z gwiazdą 14.00 ESSENTIAL MTV WEEKEND 14.30 The Essential U2 - spotkanie z gwiazdą 15.00 ESSENTIAL MTV WEEKEND 15.30 The Essential Mel G. - spotkanie z gwiazdą 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 The Essential Mariah Carey - spotkanie z gwiazdą 19.00 So 90's - największe przeboje lat 90 21.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny 22.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B; 01.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy 05.00 Przeboje non stop Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Śmierć szczeniaczka; zaginiona koza 07.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Gdzie się podziały wszystkie robaki?; sąsiedzka wojna 08.00 (P) Wishbone 09.00 (P) Akwanauci 10.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Dzikie konie 10.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Z powrotem w buszu 12.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 13.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 14.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 15.00 (P) Akwanauci 16.00 (P) Wishbone 17.00 (P) Zyg i Zak 18.00 (P) W błękitach morza: Wyspa nadziei 19.00 (P) Na ratunek! 20.00 (P) Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Monfrague - śródziemnomorski las 20.30 (P) Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Yellowstone - boskie dzieło 21.00 (P) Zwierzęcy detektywi: Małpy 21.30 (P) Zwierzęcy detektywi: Niedźwiedzie 22.00 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Rozlewiska 22.30 (P) Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Małpy z Kostaryki 23.00 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Łzy Księżyca 00.00 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Las 00.30 (P) Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Samburu 01.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Podróż do Azji i dalej: Myanmar, Birma 13.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Le Mont Ventoux - biały szczyt Prowansji 14.00 (P) Morska podróż: Schull, Mizen Head i Garnish Island 14.30 (P) Smaki Włoch: Serenissima Veneto 15.00 (P) Australijska odyseja: Odpowiednia proporcja 15.30 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Południowa Ameryka i Nowa Południowa Walia, Australia 16.00 (P) Świat Graignera: Bohaterowie Amazonki 17.00 (P) Pociągiem po Europie: Hiszpania - z Barcelony do Alicante 18.00 (P) Tu i tam: Los Angeles 18.30 Wakacyjne plany: Kraków i Alanya/Gulet Cruise 19.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Serenissima Veneto 19.30 (P) Na równiku - Ameryki: Południowy Meksyk i Kostaryka 20.00 (P) Wspaniałości świata: Cesarski splendor 21.00 (P) Tradycje i święta: Wiosenne święto bractwa jeźdźców 21.30 (P) Morska podróż: Schull, Mizen Head i Garnish Island 22.00 (P) Świat Graingera: Śladami faraonów 23.00 (P) Grubas w Wilts: Dawne rowery i prawdziwy bekon 23.30 Wakacyjne plany: Kraków i Alanya/Gulet Cruise 00.00 (P) Wyprawy plemienne: Toulambi - Papua Nowa Gwinea (2) 00.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Le Mont Ventoux - biały szczyt Prowansji 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Lotus Elise: Projekt M1:11 10.00 (P) Specjaliści: Haubice 10.30 (P) Specjaliści: Pierwsi w środku, ostatni na zewnątrz 11.00 (P) Witajcie z powrotem! 12.00 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Tajemnice zajazdu George 12.30 (P) Łowcy duchów: Upiór z Gorton 13.00 (P) Astronauta 14.00 (P) Wojna Stalina z Niemcami: Droga do Berlina (2) 15.00 (P) Co by było gdyby...: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kalifornii 16.00 (P) Słoneczne imperium: Obcy 17.00 (P) Skrzydła przyszłości: Powietrzna dominacja 18.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Rekord prędkości 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zwierzęce maleństwa 20.00 (P) Droga ludzkości: W poszukiwaniu początków człowieka 21.00 (P) Poza prawdą: Zderzenie z Ziemią 22.00 (P) Osunięcia ziemi - grawitacja zabija 23.00 (P) Tornado 00.00 (P) Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi: Kobe w Japonii 01.00 (P) Badacze cudów 02.00 (P) Nowe odkrycia: Zagrożone gatunki 03.00 Zakończenie programu Onyx 05.00 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 09.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 Kino Hits - Muzyka filmowa - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 17.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Jazz ONYX - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 20.00 HOSSA: Przeboje ONYX'a - magazyn muzyczny 20.30 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 ONYX Country Club - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 22.00 Czas na marzenia - Muzyczny relaks - magazyn muzyczny 22.30 ONYX...in concert: Steve Miller Band - Live in Detroit - koncert (powt.) 23.30 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny 00.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.00 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny National Geographic 08.00 Lwy afrykańskiej nocy 09.00 Lodowe wyzwanie, 100 lat odkryć na Antarktydzie 10.00 Człowiek, plan, kanał, Panama 11.00 Wojaże (3) 12.00 Legendy o żarłaczach ludojadach 13.00 Na ratunek tonącym 14.00 Lwy afrykańskiej nocy 15.00 Lodowe wyzwanie, 100 lat odkryć na Antarktydzie 16.00 Człowiek, plan, kanał, Panama 17.00 Wojaże (3) 18.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Niebezpieczna plaża 19.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Rafy Zatoki Perskiej 19.30 Wybrane na niedzielę: Owadopsychoza: Polowanie na owady 20.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Władcy Everglades 21.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Strefa śmierci 22.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Śnieżne tygrysy 23.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Stare i nowe wierzenia 23.30 Wybrane na niedzielę: Hipopotamy - wielkie paszcze 00.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Niebezpieczna plaża 01.00 Wybrane na niedzielę: Rafy Zatoki Perskiej 01.30 Wybrane na niedzielę: Owadopsychoza: Polowanie na owady CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Żywiołki 06.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 07.00 Musze opowieści 07.30 Droopy i Driple 08.00 13 Demonów Scooby Doo 08.30 Dwa głupie psy 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Atomówki 10.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 10.30 Krowa i kurczak 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Co za kreskówka! 14.00 Dwa głupie psy 14.30 Zwariowana szkoła Latającego Nosorożca 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Beetlejuice 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krowa i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Sklep na rogu (The Shop Around the Corner) - komedia,USA 1940, reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. James Stewart, Margaret Sullavan, Frank Morgan, Joseph Schildkraut (100 min) 21.40 Na przepustce (On the Town) - musical, USA 1949, reż. Gene Kelly, Stanley Donen, wyk. Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Vera-Ellen, Betty Garrett (95 min) 23.20 Guwernantka (All This, and Heaven Too) - film obyczajowy, USA 1940, reż. Anatole Litvak, wyk. Bette Davis, Charles Boyer, Jeffrey Lynn, Barbara O'Neil (143 min) Wizja 1 07.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (150 min) (powt.) 09.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 10.00 Sister Said - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Daniel Peacock (30 min) 10.30 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 11.00 High V - program dla młodzieży 11.30 Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 12.00 Syndrom Nemezis (Thunderstone) - serial SF, Australia 1999, wyk. Jeffrey Walker, Mereoni Vuki, Anna-Grace Hopkins, Gerard Keneddy (30 min) 12.30 Plemię (The Tribe) - serial SF, Nowa Zelandia 1999, reż. Laurence Wilson/John Reid/Julian McSwiney, wyk. Caleb Ross, Amy Morris, Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen (30 min) 13.00 eXsektor - program dla młodzieży 13.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Anna Chitro-Bergman, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maciej Małysa (90 min) (powt.) 15.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 16.00 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993, wyk. Joely Collins, Michelle Beaudoin, Stacy Grant, Chris Martin (30 min) 16.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 17.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 18.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 19.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 20.00 Sportowa arena - magazyn sportowy (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Grób Roseanny (Roseanna's Grave) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Paul Weiland, wyk. Jean Reno, Mercedes Ruehl, Mark Frankel, Polly Walker (120 min) 00.00 Na boisku (Playing the Field) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Paul Seed, wyk. Lorraine Ashbourne, Melanie Hill, Jo McInnes, Lesley Sharp (60 min) 01.00 Niewinni czarodzieje - film obyczajowy, Polska 1960, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Krystyna Stypułkowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cybulski, Roman Polański (82 min) 02.30 W pętli (Loop) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Allan Niblo, wyk. Emer McCourt, Andy Serkis, Gideon Turner, Paul Daly (95 min) Hallmark 06.15 Prototyp (Prototype) - film SF, USA 1983, reż. David Greene, wyk. Christopher Plummer, David Morse, Frances Sternhagen, Stephen Elliot (92 min) 07.55 Garść piachu (A Handful of Dust) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. James Wilby, Kristin Scott Thomas, Rupert Graves, Anjelica Huston (118 min) 09.55 Niepokój serca (Fragile Heart) (2) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Patrick Lau, wyk. Nigel Hawthorne, Dearbhla Molloy, Helen McCrory, Dominic Mafham (70 min) 11.05 Ocalenie (Emerging) - dramat psychologiczny, USA/Australia 1985, reż. Kathy Mueller, wyk. Shane Conner, Sue Jones, Robyn Gibbes, Alan Hopgood (75 min) 12.25 Mów mi Brown (Call Me Mr. Brown) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1986, reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Chris Haywood, Vincent Ball, Edwin Hodgeman, Bill Hunter (95 min) 14.05 Taksówka do Kanady (Cab to Canada) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Maureen O'Hara, Jason Beghe, Catherine Bell, Haley Joel Osment (87 min) 15.35 Chłopak od muzyki (Mr. Music) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Fred Gerber, wyk. Cle Bennett, Sarah Mitchell, Jackie Richardson, Mick Fleetwood (90 min) 17.05 Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (2) - serial historyczny, USA 1999, reż. Stephen Jones, wyk. Jon Voight, Mary Steenburgen, James Coburn, F. Murray Abraham (85 min) 18.30 Nieślubny tatuś (Unwed Father) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Brian Austin Green, Nicholle Tom, Isabella Hoffman, Ari Meyers (90 min) 20.00 Odgłos burzy (The Echo of Thuder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Judy Davies, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Bill Hunter (98 min) 21.40 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 23.15 Świąteczne życzenie (The Christmas Wish) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Ian Barry, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Neil Patrick Harris, Naomi Watts, Alexandra Wilson (90 min) 00.50 Ucieczka z Kanionu Wildcat (Escape from Wildcat Canyon) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Marc Voizard, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Michael Caloz, Peter Keleghan, Barbara Radecki (96 min) 02.25 Śmiertelna cisza (A Deadly Silence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. John Patterson reż. John Patterson, wyk. Heather Fairfield, Mike Farrell, Bruce Weitz, Charles Haid (95 min) 04.00 Ślepa wiara (Blind Faith) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Charles Dutton, Courtney B. Vance, Kadeem Hardison, Lonette McKee (122 min) Romantica 06.00 Samanta (Samantha) (103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 07.00 Samanta (Samantha) (104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 08.00 Samanta (Samantha) (105) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 09.00 Samanta (Samantha) (106) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 10.00 Samanta (Samantha) (107) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 11.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (174) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 12.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 15.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 16.00 Samanta (Samantha) (103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 17.00 Samanta (Samantha) (104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 18.00 Samanta (Samantha) (105) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 19.00 Samanta (Samantha) (106) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 20.00 Samanta (Samantha) (107) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1997, reż. Claudio Callao, wyk. Alicia Machado, Alejandro Martinez, Noheli Arteaga, Gustavo Rodriguez (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (174) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 23.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 00.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Leśna rodzina - serial animowany 06.25 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 06.30 Diplodo - serial animowany 06.55 Myszorki na prerii - serial animowany 07.20 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 07.45 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 08.10 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 08.35 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 09.00 Dzielne Żółwie...następna mutacja - serial przygodowy, USA 1997 09.25 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 09.50 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 10.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.40 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 11.05 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 11.10 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 11.35 Eerie Indiana: Inny wymiar - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Joe Dante 12.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 12.25 X Men - serial animowany, 1997 12.50 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.20 Potworne pomidory - serial animowany 13.45 Myszorki na prerii - serial animowany 14.10 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 14.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 15.00 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.25 Iron Man - Obrońca Dobra - serial przygodowy 15.50 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 16.15 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 16.40 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 17.05 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 17.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 17.55 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 18.20 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 18.45 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 19.10 Eerie Indiana: Inny wymiar - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Joe Dante 19.35 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell 20.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 20.25 X Men - serial animowany, 1997 20.50 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 21.15 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 21.40 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 22.00 Zakończenie programu QuesTV 08.00 Granice sportu 08.50 Rally World 09.15 Szalony sport 09.45 Sportomania 10.45 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 11.35 Gillette World Sport Special 12.00 Magazyn surfingowy 12.30 Motorowy zawrót głowy 13.00 Moto-tydzień 13.30 Świat sportów wodnych 13.55 Dwa koła 14.20 Historia lotnictwa 15.20 Gaz do dechy 15.45 Ze świata osobliwości: Uprowadzenia (2) 16.15 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 17.05 Ziemski raport 17.35 Tutto Montagne 18.00 Max Power 19.00 Cztery koła 20.00 Motorsport Mundial '99 20.30 Na szczytach wojskowej techniki 21.00 Granice sportu 22.00 Rally World 22.30 Żywioły Ziemi 23.30 Wyprawa po życie: Na morzu Marco Polo 04.30 Ameryka: Podróż na Zachód - Dolina Śmierci 05.00 W drodze na biegun północny - Norwegia 05.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Sycylia 06.00 Sekrety Indii: Morze 06.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 07.00 Śladami sztuki: Homo Faber - życie w Pompejach 07.30 Explorer - magazyn turystyczny 08.00 Kurtyna: Napój miłosny Donizettiego w Neapolu - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 Pejzaże: Bahrein 09.30 Cuda świata: Grecja - Kreta i wyspy Morza Egejskiego 10.30 Moja Afryka: Uganda 11.00 Rzeki: Wzdłuż rzek Irlandii 11.30 Poznajemy Alpy - Południowe Alpy francuskie 12.00 Za horyzontem: Japonia, Izrael 12.30 Podróż do Ziemi Świętej: Kana Galilejska - Pustynia Syryjska 13.00 Na wysokości: Cortina d'Ampezzo 13.30 Przysmaki Włoch: Dozza 14.00 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Mount Rushmore 15.00 Destination - kierunki światowej turystyki 15.30 Wędrówki: Malediwy 16.30 Szlakami wiary: Francja - Lourdes 17.00 Na szlaku: Motorem wzdłuż wybrzeży Morza Śródziemnego 17.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Od Lampedusy po Wyspy Eolskie 18.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Dolina Aosty 18.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Turcja 19.00 Słynne rezydencje: Willa Boromeo, Isola Bella, Lago Maggiore 19.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 20.00 Wielka Brytania: Szkocja 21.00 Daleki Wschód 21.30 Cuda świata: Skarby Indii - Rajastan 22.30 Klub Marcopolo - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Za morzem 23.30 Pielgrzymki 00.00 Destination - kierunki światowej turystyki 00.30 Mistic Lands - Meksyk i USA 01.30 Ameryka: Podróż na Zachód - Dolina Śmierci 02.00 W drodze na biegun północny - Norwegia 02.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Sycylia 03.00 Sekrety Indii: Morze 03.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - magazyn 04.00 Śladami sztuki: Homo Faber - życie w Pompejach Mcm 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 11.00 Cinemascope - magazyn filmowy 11.30 Belgica - belgijski magazyn kulturalny 11.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.30 Le 13' Music: David Hallyday - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Le Hit - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Playlist 100% Europe 16.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.30 Free Top MCM 18.00 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.30 Playlist 100% Europe 19.00 Le 13' Music: David Hallyday - magazyn muzyczny 19.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.15 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.20 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Rythmo Latino 21.00 Concert MCM Cafe: Six Pense None The Richer 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Rap 00.30 Oriental Express 01.00 Playlist 100% Europe 01.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski Bet on Jazz 06.00 Jazz Discovery 07.00 Island Stylee 07.30 Ad Lib 08.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 09.00 Video Gospel 09.30 Video Gospel 10.00 Lift Every Voice 11.00 Bobby Jones Classics 12.00 Jazz Central 13.00 Profiles at Wolftrap 14.00 Uncut 15.00 Impressions 16.00 Jazz Scene 17.00 Jazz Alley TV 18.00 Ad Lib 18.30 Ad Lib 19.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 20.00 Video Gospel 20.30 Video Gospel 21.00 Lift Every Voice 22.00 Bobby Jones Classics 23.00 Jazz Central 00.00 Profiles at Wolftrap 01.00 Uncut 02.00 Impressions 03.00 Jazz Scene 04.00 Jazz Alley TV 05.00 Jazz Discovery Le Cinema 14:00 Moskwa nie wierzy łzom - melodramat, ZSRR 1980, reż. Władimir Mienszwo 16:30 Aguirre - gniew Boży - dramat, Niemcy 1972, reż. Werner Herzog 18:30 Po prostu kochaj - obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Peter Timm 20:30 The Pleasure Garden - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1925, reż. Alfred Hitchcock 22:00 Niedokończony utwór na pianolę - dramat, ZSRR 1977, reż. Nikita Milkhalkov 00:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Lwa Trockiego - film dok, Hiszpania 1990, reż. Javier Rioyo Ale Kino! 08:00 Fort Saganne - obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Corneau 10:55 Belphegor II - sensacyjny, Francja 1965, reż. Claude Barma 12:30 Supergirl - przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1984, reż. Jeannot Szwarc 14:30 Dokument: Witamy w słynnym Aktor's Studio 15:30 Z jasnego nieba - wojenny, USA 1949, reż. Henry King 17:40 Dom dusz - dramat, USA/Portugalia/Niemcy 1993, reż. Bille August 20:05 Magazyn filmowy: Hollywood nabiera kształtów 20:30 ALE HIT! Masakra w dniu św. Walentego - gangsterski, USA 1967, reż. Roger Corman 22:10 Poza prawem małżeństwa - obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Valentino Orsini 23:45 Pozdrowienia od goryla - sensacyjny, Francja 1958, reż. Bernard Borderie 01:30 Magazyn filmowy: Hollywoodzcy młodzi gniewni 01:55 Pokolenie - dramat, Polska 1954, reż. Andrzej Wajda 03:20 Wspinaczka - sensacyjny, Francja 1943, reż. Louis Daquin Vh1 07.00 Breakfast in Bed 10.00 Emma 11.00 Zone One 11.30 Video Timeline - Celine Dion 12.00 Behind the Music: Milli Vanilli 13.00 Zone One 13.30 VH-1 to 1: Ronan Keating 14.00 Zone One 14.30 Pop-Up Video 15.00 Greatest Hits of... Take That 16.00 Tin Tin Out Uncut with Special Guest Star Emma Bunton 16.30 VH-1 to 1: Ronan Keating 17.00 Teen Idols Weekend 19.00 Behind the Music: Duran Duran 20.00 Greatest Hits of... George Michael 21.00 The VH-1 Album Chart Show 22.00 Osmonds at the Beatclub 23.00 Behind the Music: Depeche Mode 00.00 Behind the Music: Donny and Marie 01.00 Behind the Music: Madonna 02.30 Pop-Up Video 03.00 VH-1 Late Shift TV Norge 13.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.35 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 16.05 Two of a Kind - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.35 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 17.05 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 17.35 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.25 Program sportowy - piłka ręczna 20.00 Co ludzie powiedz±? - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 20.30 Klar, ferdig - kjOr - serial dokumentalny, Norwegia 21.00 Norge pa kryss og tvers - reportaż 21.30 The Thidd Sex - film dokumentalny 22.30 Aktuelt og Vaeret 22.45 The Shop - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 23.15 Norge pa kryss og tvers - reportaż 23.45 Samotny w mroku (Alone in the Dark) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Jack Palance, Donald Pleasence, Martin Landau, Dwight Schultz (92 min) 00.45 Aktuelt og Vaeret 01.00 Samotny w mroku (Alone in the Dark) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Jack Palance, Donald Pleasence, Martin Landau, Dwight Schultz (92 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu France 2 06.15 Anime ton week end 07.20 The ou cafe - magazyn poranny 08.00 Rencontres a XV - magazyn sportowy 08.30 Voix bouddhistes - program religijny 08.45 Islam - program religijny 09.15 Emission israelite - program religijny 09.30 Foi et traditions de Chretines Orientaux - program religijny 10.00 Presence protestante - program religijny 10.30 Jour du Seigneur - program religijny 11.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z parafii Sacre-Coeur w Sarreguemines 12.05 DMA (Dimanche Midi, Amar) - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.25 Prognoza pogody 13.30 Vivement dimanche - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Zone sauvage: Je suis un mal-aime - film przyrodniczy 16.30 Aventures des mers du Sud - serial przygodowy 17.20 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.15 Stade 2 - magazyn sportowy 19.25 Vivement dimanche prochain - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.40 Prognoza pogody 20.50 Wielki przebaczenie II (Le grand pardon II) - film fabularny, Francja 1992, reż. Alexandre Arcady, wyk. Roger Hanin, Richard Berry, Gerard Darmon, Christopher Walken (140 min) 23.35 Echec et maths - film dokumentalny 00.30 Journal de la nuit - wiadomości 00.45 Prognoza pogody 00.50 Bivouac: Dirkou (Niger) -Alwyg (Libia) 01.35 Savoir plus sante - magazyn o zdrowiu 02.30 The ou cafe - magazyn poranny 03.20 Les fous du cirqur - film dokumentalny 03.40 Vacances insolites: Les cow-boys d'Alsace - serial dokumentalny 04.50 Stade 2 - magazyn sportowy CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 08.45 Zakochany kucharz (A Chief in Love) - komedia, Gruzja 1996, reż. Nana Dzhordzadza, wyk. Pierre Richard, Jean-Yves Gautier, Micheline Presle (95 min) 10.25 Chrupki w kształcie zwierząt (Animal Crackers) - komedia, USA 1930, reż. Victor Heerman, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx (93 min) 12.00 Dama w betonie (Lady in Cement) - film kryminalny, USA 1968, reż. Gordon M. Douglas, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Raquel Welch, Richard Conte, Martin Gabel (90 min) 13.35 Rozmowa z człowiekiem z szafy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Mariusz Grzegorzek, wyk. Bożena Adamek, Rafał Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska (95 min) 15.10 Requiem dla Browna (Brown's Requiem) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jason Freeland, wyk. Michael Rooker, Kevin Corrigan, Selma Blair,Tobin Bell (100 min) 16.55 Dziwna planeta (Strange Planet) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Emma-Kate Crogham, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Aaron Jeffrey (92 min) 18.30 Teletubbies - serial animowany 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Aktualności filmowe 19.30 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. George Cloney, Nicole Kidman, Marcel Iures, Aleksander Baluyev (119 min) 22.00 Uniwersalny żołnierz 3: Niedokończona sprawa (Uniwersal Soldier III: Unfinished Business) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1998, reż. Jeff Woolnough, wyk. Matt Battaglia, Roger Periard (91 min) 23.35 Przygody szwajcarskich Robinsonów (New Swiss Family Robinson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Steward Raffill, wyk. Jane Seymour, David Carradine, James Keach (90 min) 01.15 Ciemne sprawki (Night People) - film sensacyjny, USA 1954, reż. Nunnally Johnson, wyk. Gregory Peck, Anita Bjork, Broderick Crawford, Rita Gam (90 min) CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 09:30 Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 10:20 Granice - film dokumentalny 11:15 Piłka nożna - liga hiszpańska 13:20 Piłka nożna - liga angielska 15:25 Vision Man - film dokumentalny 16:20 Odwołany lot - obyczajowy, USA, reż. Tony Bill 17:50 Człowiec w żelaznej masce - przygodowy, USA, reż. Randall Wallace 20:00 Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Lands 22:20 Mleczna droga - obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Kondratłuk 23:30 John Lennon - Imagine - film muzyczny 00:30 Czarny deszcz - sensacyjny, USA, reż. Ridley Scott 02:35 Fatalne zauroczenie - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Adrian Lyne 04:30 Sport + - magazyn sportowy MiniMax/GAME ONE 07.00 MINIMAX - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 07.25 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial animowany, Polska 07.35 Mot - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Mała Rosey - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 08.25 Gucio i Cezar - serial animowany, Polska 08.35 Szczurowisko - serial animowany, Niemcy 08.50 Tintin - serial animowany, Francja 1991 09.25 Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany, Polska 1970 09.35 Wyspa Niedźwiedzi - serial animowany, Francja 09.45 Cafe 'Cukinia' - serial dla dzieci 09.50 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - film dla dzieci 10.15 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany, Polska 10.25 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt./Kanada 1990 10.50 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany, Polska 11.00 Sprycjan i Fantazjo - serial animowany, Francja 1995 11.25 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 11.50 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - serial animowany, Polska 12.00 Wezyr Nic-Po-Nim - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.25 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 12.50 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany 13.00 Cafe 'Cukinia' - serial dla dzieci 13.05 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - film dla dzieci 13.30 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany, Polska 13.40 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 14.05 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial animowany, Polska 14.15 Mot - serial dla dzieci 14.40 Mała Rosey - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 15.05 Gucio i Cezar - serial animowany, Polska 15.15 Szczurowisko - serial animowany, Niemcy 15.30 Tintin - serial animowany, Francja 1991 15.55 Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany, Polska 1970 16.05 Wyspa Niedźwiedzi - serial animowany, Francja 16.15 Cafe 'Cukinia' - serial dla dzieci 16.20 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - film dla dzieci 16.45 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany, Polska 16.55 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 17.20 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial animowany, Polska 17.30 Mot - serial dla dzieci 17.55 Mała Rosey - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 18.20 Gucio i Cezar - serial animowany, Polska 18.30 Szczurowisko - serial animowany, Niemcy 18.40 Tintin - serial animowany, Francja 1991 19.05 Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany, Polska 1970 19.15 Wyspa Niedźwiedzi - serial animowany, Francja 19.25 Cafe 'Cukinia' - serial dla dzieci 19.30 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy - film dla dzieci 19.55 Dwa koty i pies - serial animowany, Polska 20.00 GAME ONE - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Game Play. Import - Chrono Cross, Chu Chu Rocket. Tips - PC, Konsole. Zapowiedzi - Zombie Revenge, Crazy Taxi, Road Rash Jail Break, Babe. Test - Gabriel Knight 3, Dracula Resurrection. 21.30 Focus - Final Fantasy 8 22.00 Komiks One. Mr. Go - NAGAI Twórca Goldorack'a i UFO ROBOT, Grandizer. 22.30 Focus - Gabriel Knight, wywiad z Jana Jensen 23.00 Freestyle. Canal+ Classic Billard, Gran Tursimo 2, Białe sporty. 23.30 Focus - Out Cast 00.00 Zakończenie programu Muzzic 05.45 Alannah Myles & Nine Below Zero - Montreux '94 07.00 Muzyczne wzruszenia 09.00 Zlika 4 - muzyka całego świata (2) 09.30 Fatma 11.35 Nieruchoma podróż Fabienne Issartel 12.10 Dziennik Muzzik 12.40 Camille Saint-Saens: Karnawał zwierząt, Darius Milhaud: Stworzenie świata 13.45 Marciac Sweet '99: Brad Mehldau 15.00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Don Giovanni 18.00 Glenn Gould gra utwory Ludwiga van Beethovena 19.00 Zlika 4 - muzyka całego świata (1) 19.30 Concerto Spirituale '94 20.30 Il Maestro di Cappella 21.00 Muzyka Mali (2) 22.00 Zlika 4 - muzyka całego świata (1) 22.30 Marciac Sweet '99: Wynton Marsalis 23.30 Dziennik Muzzik 00.00 Kocham music-hall 00.55 Spike Jones Show 5401 01.25 Sergiej Rachmaninow: Tajemnicza wyspa 02.25 Muzyka gospel w Montreux - Montreux '91 03.25 Astor Piazzolla: Tango Nuevo 04.15 Giuseppe Verdi: Giovanna d'Arco Fashion TV 07.00 Dzień dobry, tu Fashion TV 08.00 (na żywo) Kolekcja: Tydzień Mody w Paryżu - haute couture wiosna/lato 2000 08.30 Modelki: nowe twarze 09.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 09.30 Pret a porter - zima 2000 10.00 Pokazy ze światowych stolic mody 11.00 (na żywo) Kolekcja: Tydzień Mody w Paryżu - haute couture wiosna/lato 2000 12.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 13.00 Premiery: nowości na zimę 14.00 (na żywo) Kolekcja: Tydzień Mody w Paryżu - haute couture wiosna/lato 2000 15.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 15.30 Najlepsze pokazy 16.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 17.00 (na żywo) Kolekcja: Tydzień Mody w Paryżu - haute couture wiosna/lato 2000 18.00 Trendy 19.00 Premiery: nowości na zimę 20.00 (na żywo) Kolekcja: Tydzień Mody w Paryżu - haute couture wiosna/lato 2000 21.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 21.30 Najlepsze pokazy 22.00 Moda włoska 23.00 (na żywo) Kolekcja: Tydzień Mody w Paryżu - haute couture wiosna/lato 2000 00.30 Męska bielizna 01.30 Premiery: nowości na zimę 02.00 (na żywo) Kolekcja: Tydzień Mody w Paryżu - haute couture wiosna/lato 2000 04.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 05.00 (na żywo) Kolekcja: Tydzień Mody w Paryżu - haute couture wiosna/lato 2000 05.30 Nocne klipy Wizja Sport 12.00 Mecz tygodnia: Wybrany przez redakcję Wizji Sport najciekawszy mecz piłkarski minionych 7 dni (powt.) 14.00 NBA Jam - magazyn aktualności ligi koszykarskiej NBA 14.30 Pod koszem - magazyn miłośników koszykówki 15.00 Transworld Sport - magazyn sportowy 16.00 Krążek w grze: Mecz Polskiej Ligi Hokejowej 18.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Finał Grand Prix ISU w Lyonie 21.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 21.30 (na żywo) Koszykówka: Liga NBA - mecz Vancouver Grizzlies - Miami Heat E! Entertainment 06.00 Sylwetki gwiazd: Pierce Brosnan - wywiady z gwiazdami 07.00 Klaps: The Sixth Sense - magazyn kulturalny 07.30 Wkrótce premiera - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 08.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 08.30 Zbliżenia: Cameron Diaz - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Wkrótce premiera - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 09.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Monkees - program dokumentalny 10.30 Klaps: The Sixth Sense - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Rudy Galindo - wywiady z gwiazdami 12.00 Sylwetki gwiazd: Pierce Brosnan - wywiady z gwiazdami 13.00 Klaps: The Sixth Sense - magazyn kulturalny 13.30 Wkrótce premiera - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 14.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 14.30 Zbliżenia: Cameron Diaz - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Wkrótce premiera - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 15.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Monkees - program dokumentalny 16.30 Klaps: The Sixth Sense - magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Rudy Galindo - wywiady z gwiazdami 18.00 Sylwetki gwiazd: Michael Keaton - wywiady z gwiazdami 19.00 Klaps: The Sixth Sense - magazyn kulturalny 19.30 Wkrótce premiera - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 20.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 20.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Frances Farmer - program dokumentalny 21.00 Focus: Wild on Dixie - reportaż 22.00 Modelki - program dokumentalny 22.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Monkees - program dokumentalny 23.30 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 00.00 Sylwetki gwiazd: Michael Keaton - wywiady z gwiazdami 01.00 Klaps: The Sixth Sense - magazyn kulturalny 01.30 Wkrótce premiera - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 02.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 02.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Frances Farmer - program dokumentalny 03.00 Focus: Wild on Dixie - reportaż 04.00 Modelki - program dokumentalny 04.30 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Monkees - program dokumentalny 05.30 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości Bbc Prime 04.00 Prawdziwa geometria natury - program edukacyjny 04.30 Nauka o klimacie - program edukacyjny 05.00 Straszny Foe - program edukacyjny 05.30 Sierp komórki - śmiercionośna przewaga - program edukacyjny 06.00 Wydając sądy - program edukacyjny 06.30 Angielska rodzina - program edukacyjny 07.00 Motrimer i Arabel - program dla dzieci 07.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.50 Niewiarygodne gry - program dla dzieci 08.15 Kroniki Narnii - serial animowany 08.45 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 09.15 Zajmij się sobą - program dla dzieci 09.35 The Biz 10.00 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 10.30 Strefa O - program muzyczny 10.45 Hity muzyki pop II - program muzyczny 11.30 Doktor Who: Koszmar Edenu 12.00 Smaki Indii z Madhur'em Jaffrey'em - program kulinarny 12.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 13.00 Wyzwania mody 13.55 Pieśni pochwalne 14.30 Quiz o klasycznym East End'zie 15.30 Czas pierwszych sadzonek 16.00 Mortimer i Arabel - program dla dzieci 16.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Wielkie polowanie na antyki - serial 18.15 Antiques Roadshow 19.00 Być lekarzem 20.00 Żółta linia - film dokumentalny 20.50 Wypadek - serial obyczajowy 21.40 Parkinson - wywiad 22.30 Prawda lub odwaga - film obyczajowy 00.00 Kobieta bez znaczenia - film dokumentalny 01.00 Sekrety zaginionych mocarstw - program edukacyjny 02.00 Portret Wielkiej Brytanii - program edukacyjny 03.00 Język dla migracji - program edukacyjny 03.30 Hotel Hilbert - program edukacyjny Bbc World 04.00 BBC News 04.30 USA Direct 05.00 BBC News 05.30 This Week 06.00 BBC News 06.30 Top Gear 07.00 BBC World News 07.30 Reporters 08.00 BBC World News 08.30 Vintners' Tales 09.00 BBC World News 09.30 This Week 10.00 BBC World News 10.10 The Last Machine 11.00 BBC World News 11.30 Earth Report 12.00 BBC World News 12.30 USA Direct 13.00 BBC World News 13.10 Prohibition: Thirteen Years that Changed America (1/3) 14.00 BBC World News 14.10 Dateline London 15.00 BBC World News 15.30 Top Gear 16.00 BBC World News 16.10 A History of British Art (2/6) 17.00 BBC World News 17.30 This Week 18.00 BBC World News 18.30 Holiday 19.00 BBC World News 19.10 The Last Machine 20.00 BBC World News 20.30 Simpson's World 21.00 BBC World News 21.10 Prohibition: Thirteen Years that Changed America (1/3) 22.00 BBC World News 22.30 Correspondent 23.00 BBC World News 23.10 Dateline London 00.00 BBC World News 00.30 Reporters 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC World News 01.30 Reporters 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Top Gear 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Dateline London Discovery Travel & Adventure 09.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09.30 Podróże na chybił trafił 09.55 Tajemnice wysp skarbów: Wyspy kokosowe 10.25 Samotna planeta: Węgry i Rumunia 11.20 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 11.45 Wodne autostrady: Darling dla wszystkich 12.40 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: Wyspy Salomona (2) 13.10 Afryka nieznana: Potrawy z buszu 13.35 Nowi odkrywcy: Południowa Afryka 14.30 Świat według Anny Walker: Szkocja 15.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15.25 Podróże na chybił trafił 15.55 Tajemnice wysp skarbów: Wyspy kokosowe 16.20 Samotna planeta: Węgry i Rumunia 17.15 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 17.45 Wodne autostrady: Darling dla wszystkich 18.40 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: Wyspy Salomona (2) 19.05 Afryka nieznana: Potrawy z buszu 19.35 Nowi odkrywcy: Południowa Afryka 20.30 Świat według Anny Walker: Szkocja 20.55 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21.25 Podróże na chybił trafił 21.50 Tajemnice wysp skarbów: Wyspy kokosowe 22.20 Samotna planeta: Węgry i Rumunia 23.15 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 23.40 Wodne autostrady: Darling dla wszystkich 00.35 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: Wyspy Salomona (2) 01.05 Afryka nieznana: Potrawy z buszu 01.30 Nowi odkrywcy: Południowa Afryka 02.25 Świat według Anny Walker: Szkocja 03.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Machiny wojenne 09.55 Dawni wojownicy: Wikingowie 10.25 Terra X: Święci mędrcy z Indii 10.50 Pola bitew 11.45 Punkty zwrotne historii: Podbój Inków 12.15 Łowcy skarbów: Tajemnica Le Vasseura 12.40 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 13.10 Boska magia: Alchemia - marzenie o złocie 14.05 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rzymska plaga 14.30 Pierwsze loty: Wirujące skrzydła - narodziny rotora 15.00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Machiny wojenne 15.55 Dawni wojownicy: Wikingowie 16.20 Terra X: Święci mędrcy z Indii 16.50 Pola bitew 17.45 Punkty zwrotne historii: Podbój Inków 18.10 Łowcy skarbów: Tajemnica Le Vasseura 18.40 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 19.05 Boska magia: Alchemia - marzenie o złocie 20.00 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rzymska plaga 20.30 Pierwsze loty: Wirujące skrzydła - narodziny rotora 20.55 Wojna i cywilizacja: Machiny wojenne 21.50 Dawni wojownicy: Wikingowie 22.20 Terra X: Święci mędrcy z Indii 22.45 Pola bitew 23.40 Punkty zwrotne historii: Podbój Inków 00.10 Łowcy skarbów: Tajemnica Le Vasseura 00.35 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 01.05 Boska magia: Alchemia - marzenie o złocie 02.00 Podróżnicy w czasie: Rzymska plaga 02.25 Pierwsze loty: Wirujące skrzydła - narodziny rotora 03.00 Zakończenie programu Swr 06.30 C'est ca, la vie (3/26) - kurs języka francuskiego (powt.) 07.00 Turcja: kraj, ludzie, język - program edukacyjny (powt.) 07.30 Widzieć nie słyszeć - magazyn dla nie słyszących 08.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.00 Teleakademia: Wykład prof. dr. Haralda Weinricha - O ekonomii wartości duchowych - program edukacyjny 09.45 Matinee - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Wędrówki SWR: W Saksonii - program krajoznawczy 12.45 Kraje, ludzie, przygody: Oaza Siwa - film dokumentalny 13.30 Opowieści o zabawkach: Barbie, Ken i ich przyjaciele - film dokumentalny 14.00 Dziedzictwo proboszcza (Hochwürden erbt das Paradies) - komedia, Niemcy 1993, reż. Otto W. Retzer, wyk. Hans Clarin, Jochen Busse, Julia Biedermann, Tommy Steiner (90 min) 15.25 Ulubione melodie - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Program lokalny 16.30 Paternoster - magazyn religijny 17.00 Świat psów - film dokumentalny 17.45 Romantyka kolei żelaznych - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Przepisy babci - magazyn kulinarny 18.45 Program lokalny 19.15 Fallerowie - Rodzina ze Schwarzwaldu (216) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.45 Aktuell - wiadomości 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości (ARD) 20.15 Zły dzień i złe drzwi - spektakl teatru Sasse-Theater Heidenheim-Schnaitheim 21.45 Program lokalny 22.35 Wymiana zdań - program publicystyczny 23.20 Tam i z powrotem - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Dni Muzyki w Donauschinger - film dokumentalny 01.20 Program lokalny 03.45 Tam i z powrotem - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.45 Romantyka kolei żelaznych - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 05.15 Wymiana zdań - program publicystyczny (powt.) Cnn 06.00 World News 06.30 Pinnacle Europe 07.00 World News 07.30 World Business This Week 08.00 World News 08.30 The Artclub 09.00 World News 09.30 World Sport 10.00 World News 10.30 World Beat 11.00 World News 11.30 World Sport 12.00 World News 12.30 Earth Matters 13.00 World News 13.30 Diplomatic License 14.00 World Report 15.00 World News 15.30 Inside Europe 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 Showbiz This Weekend 18.00 Late Edition 19.00 World News 19.30 Business Unusual 20.00 World News 20.30 Inside Europe 21.00 World News 21.30 Pinnacle Europe 22.00 World News 22.30 CNN.dot.com 23.00 World News 23.30 World Sport 00.00 CNN World View 00.30 Style 01.00 CNN World View 01.30 Asian Edition 01.45 Asia Business This Morning 02.00 CNN World View 02.30 Science and Technology Week 03.00 CNN & Time 04.00 World News 04.30 The Artclub 05.00 World News 05.30 This Week in the NBA Nbc Europe 06.00 MC Laughlin Group 06.30 Asia This Week - magazyn aktualności 07.00 Europe This Week - magazyn aktualności 08.00 Randy Morrison 08.30 Cottonwood Christian Centre 09.00 Hour of Power 10.00 Europa Journal - magazyn informacyjny 10.30 Great Houses of the World 11.00 ERF-TV - talkshow 11.30 ERF Spezial - program publicystyczny 12.00 QVC - magazyn reklamowy 15.00 NBC Super Sports - magazyn sportowy 19.00 Frost's Century 20.00 Time & Again - magazyn dokumentalny 21.00 Dateline NBC - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 23.00 Late Night With Conan O'Brien 00.00 Best of NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy 05.00 US Squawk Box Weekend Edition 05.30 Power Lunch Asia TV4 07.00 Morgonrock - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Friends pa turné 09.40 Seaquest - serial SF, USA 10.30 Roseanne show - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Tba 12.00 Sawannah - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.50 En dam försvinner - thriller, USA 1938, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Basil radford, Mary Clare, Paul Lukas, Philip Leaveer (95 min) 14.30 Vouge Fashion Awards 1999 16.00 Vinnare: V5 16.30 Tipsbingo 16.55 Keno 17.00 filler 17.10 Tba 17.40 7th Heaven - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 18.30 Wiadomości 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 2000-talets visdom - framtidstro 20.00 Program sportowy 20.30 TV-nytt 21.00 Nikita (1/2) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1990, reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Anne Parillaud, Marc Duret, Jean Reno, Jean Bouise (120 min) 22.00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.15 Nikita (2/2) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1990, reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Anne Parillaud, Marc Duret, Jean Reno, Jean Bouise (120 min) 23.20 Główny podejrzany 5: Pomyłka sędziów - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 01.05 Roseanne show - program rozrywkowy 01.50 Program na dobranoc 01.55 Zakończenie programu Aster City 08:00 Radość o poranku - program muzyczny 09:00 Warszawski tydzień 09:50 Program dnia 10:00 Noc dzikich - dramat obyczajowy, USA 11:30 Sprawy Warszawy - magazyn publicystyczny 12:30 STD przedstawia - program muzyczny 13:00 Warszawa od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 13:30 święte serca - obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 15:10 Spotkanie z Grzegorzem Markowskim, wokalistą zespołu Perfect 15:50 Magazyn młodych reporterów Angus 16:20 Program rozrywkowy 17:15 Goniec warszawski 1900 - program publicystyczny 17:30 Pocztówki z Polski - magazyn krajoznawczy 18:30 Talk Show Marka Jefremienki 19:30 Pokaz młody weselnej 20:00 Niech nam żyje młoda para - koncert życzeń 21:00 Zulu Gula - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Zew krwi - przygodowy, Niemcy/Hiszpania/Włochy 23:20 Program na jutro 23:30 Powiernik muzyczny - program muzyczny 00:30 Magazyn abonenta Aster City Info Dokument 08:05 Sekrety gwiazd: Joan Collina 08:50 Meta - magazyn internetowy 09:20 Co się stało?: Most Songsu 09:45 Duch przetrwania: Saga lotniskowca 10:10 Kroniki: 20 lat minęło 10:40 Kroniki: 40 lat minęło 11:10 Skrzydła Luftwaffe: JU 88 12:00 Sekrety gwiazd: Sophia Lonn 12:50 Meta - magazyn internetowy 13:20 Co się stało?: Wybuch gazu 13:45 Duch przetrwania: Kopalnia Shepton 14:10 Kroniki: 20 lat minęło 14:40 Kroniki: 40 lat minęło 15:10 Skrzydła Luftwaffe: FW 190 16:00 Sekrety gwiazd: Hugh Kefner 16:50 Meta - magazyn internetowy 17:20 Co się stało?: Pola naftowe w ogniu 17:45 Duch przetrwania: Flying Enterprise 18:10 Kroniki: 20 lat minęło 18:40 Kroniki: 40 lat minęło 19:10 Skrzydła Luftwaffe: ME 321 20:00 Sekrety gwiazd: Jane Russell 20:50 Meta - magazyn internetowy 21:20 Co się stało?: Eksplozja tankowca 21:45 Duch przetrwania: Tajfun 22:10 Kroniki: 20 lat minęło 22:40 Kroniki: 40 lat minęło 23:10 Skrzydła Luftwaffe: ME 163